Shotgun Marraige
by anime-freaksg
Summary: What happens when a one-night stand results in a pregnancy? Based on the Japanese drama of the same name. (Chapter 3 is finally up!! Thanks to all who reviewed!)
1. Fateful Meeting...

Shotgun Marriage  
  
Chapter 1 – Fateful meeting…  
  
By anime-freak  
  
A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked nervously at the people around them as if second thoughts about telling him. Plucking up her courage, she decided to say it.  
  
"I…I am pregnant…"  
  
  
  
About seven weeks ago…  
  
It is a busy day at the offices of B & B advertising company. The people, much like the worker ants of an ant colony, work feverishly to complete their reports on time. We zoom in onto one particular person, Li Syaoran, one of the most talented director/producer of the company. We see Syaoran drawing away for his current advertising project. Unexpectedly, a head appears over his desk. It is his best friend and colleague, Takashi Yamasaki.  
  
"Yo, Li! How's life?" Takashi asked enthusiastically. Syaoran looked up at his good friend before shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Absolutely great…it's all work, work…"  
  
"And meeting the babes of course!" Takashi added. Hearing this, Syaoran smiled.  
  
"What do you expect? Its all part of the job…you know meeting beautiful models…" Syaoran as he smiled evilly.  
  
"Ah…still the playboy I see…" Takashi said as he nudged Syaoran in the ribs, "anyway…our high school reunion's this weekend, you going?"  
  
Syaoran eyed him with suspicion before saying, "And why are you so eager on me going to this reunion?"  
  
"Aww…come on! I am helping you. Meeting beautiful babes in the sunny beach resort…"  
  
Syaoran suddenly became interested. "Did I hear the word 'babes'?"  
  
"Oh yes you did!" Takashi said as he smiled triumphantly, "So, you coming or not?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at Takashi. "Of course I am coming! The babes can't live without Li Syaoran!"  
  
Two days later…  
  
Syaoran and Takashi arrive at the beach. It is all sun, sand, sea and have course, the babes. "Alright! It's time to relax, chill out and hang with the babes!" Syaoran announced happily as he picked up his backpack from the luggage compartment.  
  
"Takashi! Syaoran!"  
  
Both Syaoran and Takashi turn to the direction of the voice. It is Chiharu Mihara, saleswoman at the clothing section of Kawasaki Shopping Centre. Chiharu and Takashi are very good friends who have liked each other since high school. However, Takashi is reluctant to admit his feelings toward her.  
  
"Chiharu! Its great to see you here!" Takashi said happily.  
  
"Come on you guys! I'll show you where the rest of the guys are!" Chiharu said, leading them to the barbecue pits where the rest of their high school classmates were.  
  
'Tonight, Takashi will be mine…' Chiharu thought evilly.  
  
At the Barbecue pits…  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hirigizawa were at one corner of the party, observed the new arrivals with interest.  
  
"Look, Sakura, its Syaoran!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.  
  
Sakura, surprised, turned to her.  
  
"Really? Where?" Sakura asked excitedly. Tomoyo smiled and pointed to Syaoran, who has just arrived, was talking to a few of his old friends.  
  
"*Sigh* Maybe I shouldn't disturb him now…" Sakura said downcast.  
  
"Why not? You've always liked him since we were kids…" Eriol suddenly said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
  
Sakura blushed on hearing this. "Well…wh…what makes you think that I still have feelings for him?" she said quickly.  
  
"Well…" Tomoyo started, grinning, "Considering you still have a scrap book filled with his photos and you still constantly dream about him…calling out his name dreamily…"  
  
"Fine…maybe I…still do have feelings for him…" she finally admitted hesitantly.  
  
"That's good, which is why you should make your move…" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"My move?" Sakura asked curiously, not knowing what her best friend meant.  
  
"You know…get together and…" Tomoyo said smiling evilly.  
  
"What! You mean you want me to get him in bed!?"  
  
"No, no. What I meant was get him to fall deeply in love with you…just like me and Eriol…" Tomoyo said dreamily, leaning her head onto Eriol's shoulders while he hugs Tomoyo close to him.  
  
Sakura, sighing, turned away, not wanting to indulge in a mushy love scene. Then suddenly, Tomoyo separated herself from Eriol's embrace and dragged Sakura towards Syaoran as she left Eriol standing there, looking sadly at his shoulder that she previously occupied.  
  
"Tomoyo chan! What are you doing?" Sakura said, surprised.  
  
"Trust me, Sakura! Tonight will change your life forever!" Little did Tomoyo and Sakura know how true those words would be.  
  
Soon, they reached the barbecue pit where Syaoran was.  
  
"Hello, You're Syaoran, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"That's right! And you are…"  
  
"Oh, I am Tomoyo and this is…"  
  
"Wait let me guess…your name is…Nadesico, right?" Syaoran said cheekily.  
  
"No, its…"  
  
"Then, its Naru…no…then its gotta be Yukino, right?"  
  
"No! My name is Sakura…" Sakura said, exasperated.  
  
"Well…that's a good name…anyway nice to meet you two ladies but I've got other business to attend to…" Syaoran said, moving towards a group of bikini babes he spotted earlier.  
  
Sakura frowned as Syaoran walked away. "Sometimes, I wonder why I like him…all he does is look at other beautiful women…" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, is it because of his great looks, beautiful smile or wonderful personality?" Tomoyo asked helpfully.  
  
Sakura blushed as she heard this. "Well actually all of it…"  
  
"Then that's great, you still have day to make him fall madly in love you…it is only two in the afternoon…" Tomoyo said encouragingly.  
  
"You're right! I shouldn't give up!" Sakura said cheerfully. "I'll make him fall madly in love with me…"  
  
Then out of nowhere, they bumped into a very happy Chiharu and they exchanged greetings.  
  
"Why, Chiharu! You seem very happy today…" Tomoyo said, curious at why Chiharu was very cheerful.  
  
"Of course I am very happy…because tonight…" Chiharu said, smiling evilly, "Tonight, Takashi Yamasaki's heart will be mine…"  
  
Then, Tomoyo also smiled evilly as she planned for tonight while Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
That night, as most of the guest of the beach resort settled down for the night, Li Syaoran was about to enter the room that he and Eriol shared when he heard strange noises coming from inside. Curious, he opened the door and peeked into the room. To his shock, he found men and women's clothes strewn all over the floor and moaning noises coming from the bed.  
  
"Do I really have to do this?"  
  
"Yes of course…uh lower…ah that's it…it feels so good…"  
  
'Its Eriol and…his girlfriend Tomoyo…*sigh*…does he really have to do it in our room…' he thought as he closed the door loudly.  
  
Tomoyo and then Eriol looked up, both still with their clothes on.  
  
"Strange…did you hear something Eriol?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I thought I heard someone at the door…never mind…just continue with the massage …yeah…boy, it feels good…"  
  
Meanwhile, Takashi Yamasaki was having a drink at the resort bar when a very seductive Chiharu Mihara, approached him.  
  
"Takashi-kun…"  
  
Takashi looked up and nearly dropped the glass he is holding. Chiharu was wearing a tight red blouse with a black mini skirt. While his mind was trying to process a response, Chiharu sat herself on the chair next to Takashi. Chiharu tried her best to look seductive as she stared deep into Takashi's eyes.  
  
"You see…um…" Chiharu started, "Me and Tomoyo had an argument and she chased me out of the room and…well…I have nowhere else to go, so may I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
"Well…um…I…" Takashi tried to say something but her request stunned him.  
  
As Li Syaoran walked along the resort's boat jetty, he spotted Sakura sitting by the jetty alone, with her feet in the water. He approached her quietly and surprised her by covering her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Hey, I know its you…um…Tomoyo?" Sakura said, not knowing who was behind her.  
  
"No, no. It's Li Syaoran…"  
  
Sakura turned around and was surprised to find Syaoran really behind her. She blushed slightly and turned her gaze back onto the water and shyly asked, "So…um…why are you here, Syaoran…"  
  
"Well…my room is kind of occupied so I decided to go for a nice walk by the jetty…" Syaoran said hesitantly as he sat down next to her, "Then, why are you here, Yukino?"  
  
"Well…I couldn't find Tomoyo so I decided to wander around by myself…and my name is Sakura!" Sakura answered angrily.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that…" Syaoran said apologetically.  
  
As they continued to stare into the water, Sakura's gaze slowly turned towards the full moon in the sky.  
  
"You know…the moon is very beautiful tonight…" Sakura said, admiring the peaceful beauty of the full moon.  
  
"…But it isn't as beautiful as your eyes…" Syaoran added cheekily. However, Sakura brushed his compliment off.  
  
"As if you don't say it to every other women you meet…"  
  
"No. Seriously…your eyes are very beautiful…you are very beautiful…" Syaoran said seriously, as he gazed at Sakura. On hearing this, Sakura blushed heavily and quickly stood up, as did Syaoran.  
  
"Well…I got to go now…it's getting late…" Sakura said. However, as she said those words, she lost her footing on the jetty and was about to fall into the water when Syaoran gripped her shoulders tightly and held her close to him, preventing her from falling. Sakura, who had never been this close to Syaoran before, blushed even more.  
  
"Thanks…for um saving…" Sakura started saying but lost herself in Syaoran's deep eyes as their lips locked together in a passionate kiss.  
  
That night, they did things that kids should not do…(Author: Oh…you know…that thing…and I am not talking about drugs…)  
  
Three weeks later, apartment that Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu shares…  
  
"You know…I am very worried that…"  
  
"That you maybe what, Tomoyo?" Chiharu said.  
  
"You know…um…pregnancy?" Tomoyo answered sheepishly as Chiharu continued reading her book.  
  
"Now, Tomoyo…why would you be preg…oh my gosh! You mean you and Eriol…" Sakura said, shocked at what Tomoyo has revealed. Tomoyo started pacing around the room as she continued to lament on her current situation. Then, Chiharu finally said, "Are you really pregnant?"  
  
Tomoyo scratched her head and said, embarrassed, "Well, I haven't really tested for it…"  
  
"Then just go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test…" Chiharu said exasperatedly.  
  
"That's a great idea, come on Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully before grabbing her purse and walking to the door.  
  
"Eh! Why must I go?" Sakura complained loudly.  
  
"To give me moral support, of course!"  
  
Later, when the pair got home, the three of them stared intently at the pregnancy test, which Tomoyo had just used. After a while, a single blue line came out.  
  
"Its…negative! Yeah…" Tomoyo said as Chiharu cheered along with her. Sakura, however, was staring at the other unused pregnancy test in the packaging.  
  
The next day, at the Angel Women's Clinic in Tomeda…  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
Sakura just stared in shock at the gynecologist, Doctor Takuya.  
  
"What do you mean 'Congratulations'? " Sakura said to the doctor, secretly hoping that she was not pregnant.  
  
"You're six weeks pregnant, Miss Kinomoto, of course I got to congratulate you!" the doctor said cheerfully, passing the baby's ultrasound picture to Sakura, unaware that she was not expecting this.  
  
"Actually, I am not…"  
  
"Don't worry about anything! I am sure…"  
  
"No. You don't understand…I only did…it…one time…" Sakura said embarrassingly. Doctor Takuya stared at her in surprise. "Wow…young people these days…you're a very lucky woman, Miss Kinomoto…you've got to inform the father…"  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I can't let my father know about this…" Sakura said, fearing her father's reaction to her pregnancy.  
  
Doctor Takuya just laughed. "I meant the father of the child…ok, here's your pregnancy guide book and your appointment card. Your next appointment is in two weeks. See you then!" the doctor said as he left the consultation room to attend to another patient, leaving Sakura staring in surprise.  
  
That night, back in the apartment, Sakura had stayed in her room, eating her udon and contemplating what she should do. Then, Tomoyo suddenly rushes into the room.  
  
"Sakura, what are you…" Tomoyo started but stops when she sees the pregnancy guidebook and the ultrasound picture in Sakura's hands. Sakura just stared at her in surprise and dropped her chopsticks.  
  
"You're pregnant!?" both Tomoyo and Chiharu said as they stare in shock. Chiharu was the first to recover.  
  
"So, who's the father?" Chiharu asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, its Syaoran…" Sakura answered reluctantly.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly laughed evilly on hearing this. "Don't you get it Sakura…this is your big chance to get Syaoran to commit to you…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, Sakura! Either way, you have got to tell him, one way or the other…" Chiharu said when suddenly someone rang the door. Tomoyo got up, answered the door, and was surprised to find Takashi there.  
  
"Um…I heard from Eriol that you guys live together and I came to see Chiharu…" he started but stopped when he saw the three roommates staring at him and smiling evilly.  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
Next day at B&B advertising…  
  
Syaoran was busy working away when suddenly Takashi interrupted his line of thought by tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What now…this is not the time Tak…" Syaoran said, waving him away.  
  
"Look this is serious…ok…can we go outside and talk?" Takashi said seriously.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Fine…let's make it quick…"  
  
Syaoran got up from his chair and walked towards the office hallway, followed closely behind by a nervous Takashi. When they finally reached a more quite place, Syaoran turned to Takashi. "So, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
Takashi looked at Syaoran and sighed. "You know during the reunion barbecue…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well…um…it concerns…Sakura…she's kinda…"  
  
"Look, I don't have much time on my hands, I got to get back to work…" Syaoran said, annoyed at Takashi's reluctance to tell him of the news.  
  
"Ok…just talk to Sakura…alright?" Takashi said finally, still not having the heart to break the news to him.  
  
"Fine…I'll find her during lunch hour…" Syaoran said tiredly as he went back to his office to continue his work.  
  
Takashi just stared at Syaoran sadly. Just as he was about to enter the office, his cell phone rang. "Hello? Yamasaki here…"  
  
"Why didn't you tell him about Sakura…" an ominous voice boomed from the phone.  
  
"Don't worry I already told him…" Takashi said, lying.  
  
"Oh really…" the same voice said, now coming from directly above him.  
  
Takashi looks up to see a frowning Chiharu on the upper floor as he laughs nervously.  
  
At Kawasaki Shopping Center…  
  
Sakura and Chiharu were busily arranging clothes at the women's clothing section when Chiharu noticed someone familiar standing a few meters away from them.  
  
"Sakura…" Chiharu whispered while elbowing her.  
  
"Yes, Chiharu…" Sakura said but she stopped as she saw Chiharu pointing at Syaoran.  
  
A few moments later, Sakura, dressed in normal clothes, come out to meet Syaoran.  
  
"Oh…um…hello…I didn't expect to find you here." Sakura said shyly as they started walking towards the nearby park.  
  
"Well…Takashi told me that you have something to tell me…"  
  
"You mean Takashi didn't tell you?" Sakura said, surprised.  
  
"No…he didn't tell me any thing…so what is it you have to tell me?" Syaoran asked in a come-on-you-can-tell-me-anything sort of way.  
  
Sakura thought about the situation for a while before answering. "Well…what do you think of me as a person?"  
  
"Well…you're a nice person, though a little bit naïve…not exactly very beautiful but still very cute…" Syaoran answered after thinking for a while.  
  
Sakura blushed a little after hearing what he said but soon recovered. "So…are you serious about what happened at the resort…"  
  
"Of course I was serious…"  
  
"You're treating it like a one night stand, are you?" Sakura said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Look…I was serious then, I am serious now…I like you…" Syaoran said with a smile on his face. On hearing this, she smiled to herself and decided to tell him.  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sakura looked nervously at the people around them as if having second thoughts about telling Syaoran about it. Plucking up her courage, she decided to say it.  
  
"I…I am pregnant…"  
  
In the next chapter: Sakura's pregnant! How will Syaoran react? And the first appearance of Sakura's father…how will they break the news to him? Stay tuned to the next chapter of Shotgun Marriage…  
  
So, what do you think? Please R & R!  
  
PS: I will not post or write any story probably as I will need to start studying for my Mid-year exams which will finish around the 14th or 15th of May. However, I will still find time to read and review stories. 


	2. Commitment...

Shotgun Marriage  
  
Chapter 2 – Commitment…  
  
By anime-freak  
  
A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction  
  
E-mail: anime_freaksg@yahoo.com  
  
Author's notes: My exams are finally over…for now…Thanks to all who reviewed the story! I was amazed to see such an enthusiastic response to the story. After some deliberation, I've decided to bring in Sakura's brother, Touya rather than the father, Fujitaka. This is to prevent certain characters like Fujitaka to become too OOC. I'll also be delaying Syaoran's meeting with Sakura's brother until the next chapter.  
  
Previously on Shotgun Marriage…  
  
"You're treating it like a one night stand, are you?" Sakura said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Look…I was serious then, I am serious now…I like you…" Syaoran said with a smile on his face. On hearing this, she smiled to herself and decided to tell him.  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sakura looked nervously at the people around them as if having second thoughts about telling Syaoran about it. Plucking up her courage, she decided to say it.  
  
"I…I am pregnant…"  
  
Li Syaoran looked at her in surprise when he heard this.  
  
"You mean…the time at the beach…" Syaoran said in shock as Sakura nodded her head slowly, his carefree life flashing past his eyes.  
  
Soon, Syaoran calmed down. "I see…so…what did the doctor say?"  
  
"Um…'Congratulations'"  
  
"I see…"  
  
Sakura soon became very annoyed. "Other than the words 'I see", can you say something else?"  
  
"Ok…um…thank you…" Syaoran finally said after some thought.  
  
Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. "Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For…telling me about the baby…" Syaoran answered.  
  
On hearing this, Sakura became disgusted and began to walk away. However, Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Look babe, thank you for telling me…" Syaoran said when he stopped, realizing what he just said.  
  
Then, Sakura turned to him; now with an even more disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Is…is that all you can say?" Sakura said as she ran back into the store, tears forming in her eyes. As she started running, he tried to chase her but stopped as the truth started to sink in.  
  
'I think I blew it…' he thought woefully to himself.  
  
At Eriol's apartment…  
  
"You idiot! All you could say was 'thank you'!" Eriol said incredulously as he gave Syaoran a cup of tea, who was sitting down on the floor of the apartment.  
  
"Well, I was in shock and I really couldn't find anything else to say…" Syaoran replied as he received his tea and started drinking it.  
  
Eriol sighed in disappointment as he heard this. He then poured himself a cup of tea, took a pack of potato chips from the table, and opened it. "Well…what's done is done. You can't change anything…anyway, the most important thing is what are your plans for the future…and you should stop asking me for advice…"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Syaoran said, not understanding what he just said.  
  
"What I mean is…this is not your problem…its both yours and Sakura's…remember that." Eriol answered as he started eating the chips, leaving Syaoran to do some thinking by himself.  
  
Meanwhile, at the three girls' apartment…  
  
Sakura angrily stormed into the apartment and went straight for the fridge in the kitchen. Tomoyo, who was waiting for Sakura, excitedly approached Sakura, who was taking out some ice cream from the freezer.  
  
"So, what did Syaoran say?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Sakura turned to her best friend and looked at her with a frown on her face. "That guy's an idiot!"  
  
"You mean he didn't ask you to abort…" Tomoyo said before she caught herself.  
  
Sakura sighed. "No, of course not. Look, you maybe my best friend, but we all have different outlooks on life…and all I can say is that he is a real idiot…" she said before stuffing herself with ice cream.  
  
"Sakura-chan…you should calm down…"  
  
"Why should I? Besides, after getting pregnant, I feel a lot hungrier…" answered Sakura as she turned on the television and continued stuffing her mouth with ice cream.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head sadly as she sat down next to Sakura on the sofa.  
  
That night, Syaoran was tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. He sat up in bed as he thought about the events that had happened earlier in the day.  
  
1 "I…I am pregnant…"  
  
"What I mean is…this is not your problem…its both yours and Sakura's…remember that."  
  
'What should I do?' Syaoran thought as he fell back onto his bed, before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
In an apartment a few kilometers away, Sakura was also up in her bed, thinking about the very same events that happened in the day.  
  
"Look babe, thank you for telling me…"  
  
"Can I trust him?"  
  
The next morning, Li Syaoran stood outside the three girls' apartment nervously as he contemplated whether to see her or not. He soon made his decision as he ran up the stairs to the apartment. Standing outside the front door, he rang the doorbell twice and waited for somebody to answer. When nobody answered, he started knocking on the door. "Hey, its Syaoran here! Anybody there?"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a half asleep Tomoyo in her pajamas.  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran…" she said, yawning loudly.  
  
"Look…um…I spent an entire night thinking about what happened yesterday and I need to speak to Sakura now."  
  
"Oh, Sakura? She went to the clinic…" she replied before yawning again.  
  
"Clinic?"  
  
"Yes, yes…she went to the clinic. Now if you would please leave, I need to catch up on the sleep I missed last night…" she said before closing the front door, leaving Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Clinic? Does it mean she's going to abort the…" Syaoran said to himself as the worst-case situation came to his mind. He then started running out of the apartment block.  
  
As he ran through the streets of Tomeda, thoughts started going through his mind.  
  
'No, Sakura…I won't allow you to do this…'  
  
Suddenly he stopped when he realized that he did not know what clinic Sakura went to. He fished out his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed the apartment's number as he started running again. Soon, Tomoyo picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Its me Syaoran. You know which clinic does Sakura go to…"  
  
A few moments later, we zoom in on the Angel Women's Clinic, where Sakura was just about to enter when she heard a voice calling her from behind.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned back and was quite surprised to find Syaoran running up to her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Is something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran paused as he rested for a little while before answering. "You…you can't do this…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I…I spent an entire night thinking and well…I apologize for yesterday. I was a little bit surprised and I didn't know what I was saying…" said Syaoran as Sakura nodded silently, "As I was running here, I finally realized something…maybe it was fate…so um…go for it! I mean give birth…I'll take responsibility for everything…"  
  
Sakura felt a little surprised when she heard Syaoran say that. However, a smile formed on her face soon after. Syaoran smiled with her as he said, "So everything's settled…"  
  
"No! Maybe not…" Sakura said suddenly, surprising Syaoran.  
  
"Eh…why?" Syaoran said, with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Sakura turned to him with a scowl on her face. "Well, for one thing, you must have made this decision on impulse and you think that once the baby's born, everything will be alright…"  
  
"B…but…"  
  
"You're also sweating on the nose…my brother says I can't trust anyone who sweats on the nose when he talks…"  
  
"Come on…I ran all the way here and aren't you sweating on the nose too…"  
  
"That's different. Anyway, if you want me to believe you, I need a proof."  
  
"What kind of proof?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well…um…" Sakura stood there thinking for a while. Then, a brilliant idea came to her head. "I know…you tell my brother about it." She announced.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know, that I am pregnant with your baby. Do you dare tell him that?"  
  
"Of course, I will. For the sake of our beautiful baby…" Syaoran said as he heard a clapping sound coming from behind him. Both Sakura and Syaoran turn to the direction of the applause.  
  
"Oh, Doctor Takuya…" Sakura said as the doctor went up to shake Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Wow…it is always very touching to hear stories like this…all couples have their own individual love stories…anyway I think its time for our check- up…" Doctor Takuya said as he guided Sakura to the entrance of the clinic.  
  
Syaoran was surprised when he heard this. "Check-up…what check-up?"  
  
Sakura eyed Syaoran suspiciously. "Well, what do you think I was here for?"  
  
"Oh…um…I thought that you were going to…never mind…" Syaoran said as he followed Sakura into the clinic.  
  
Later in the day…  
  
"We've got to find someway to tell your father and brother about this…"  
  
"But how…"  
  
Trying to find a way to tell Sakura's brother that she was now pregnant with Syaoran's child, was the gang, now gathered at Eriol's apartment. Tomoyo was massaging Eriol's sore back while the others were discussing about the current situation.  
  
"Well, just tell him! Wouldn't that solve all our problems?" Takashi suggested.  
  
"I would have done that if my brother wasn't the Kendo and Judo champion for the past four years…" Sakura said as she started eating a bag of potato chips.  
  
"Y-you mean that your brother is…" Syaoran suddenly had a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yes-yes…my brother is the great Touya Kinomoto, National champion for Judo and Kendo for the past four years running and will be in the national squad for the upcoming International Judo competition…and he hasn't lost to anyone yet…"  
  
Hearing this, everyone sweat dropped while Syaoran's face turned ashen. Noticing the look on Syaoran's face, Sakura became concerned.  
  
"Syaoran, are you ok?"  
  
"Um…yeah, I think I am ok…"  
  
Suddenly, Chiharu stood up, causing everyone in the room to turn to her direction.  
  
"Chiharu, anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Chiharu shook her head. "No no, I just got an idea to help Sakura and Syaoran…"  
  
"Well, then…tell us!" Syaoran said loudly.  
  
"Ok, why not just not mention the fact that you're pregnant…"  
  
"And how's that going to help?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.  
  
"You see…just don't tell him that first. Say you're getting married first. Then if he agrees to the marriage, then the problem is solved. Pregnancy after marriage is a common occurrence, isn't it?"  
  
For a few seconds, there was silence in the room. Then, the room suddenly burst into commotion.  
  
"Wow, that's a great idea! Thanks Chiharu!"  
  
"That solution will solve all the problems! Great idea, Chiharu!"  
  
"Yeah, you're quite smart you know…"  
  
"HOLD IT!" shouted Sakura, surprising everyone.  
  
"Um…is there anything wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concernedly.  
  
"Everybody is talking about marriage but does that mean I want to marry him?"  
  
"If you don't marry him, then what do you intend to do?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Aren't you pregnant?"  
  
"You don't want to marry him?"  
  
With everybody's eyes on her, she starts feeling uncomfortable. "Well, with the pregnancy and stuff, I didn't really have time to think about the marrying him…" Sakura answered then turning to Syaoran, "So, alright?"  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to feel nervous as everyone in the room turned in his direction and stared him in the eye, waiting for a response.  
  
As he looked into the eyes of Sakura, he sighed. Then, suddenly he smiled. "Yeah! Let's go for it!"  
  
TBC…  
  
Next Chapter: Syaoran finally meets with Sakura's brother! What will happen? What about the rest of the gang? Look out for the next chapter of Shotgun Marriage… 


	3. Meetings...

Shotgun Marriage 

Chapter 3 – Meetings…

By anime-freak

A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction

Previously on Shotgun Marriage…

"You don't want to marry him?"

With everybody's eyes on her, she starts feeling uncomfortable. "Well, with the pregnancy and stuff, I didn't really have time to think about the marrying him…" Sakura answered then turning to Syaoran, "So, alright?"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to feel nervous as everyone in the room turned in his direction and stared him in the eye, waiting for a response. 

As he looked into the eyes of Sakura, he sighed. Then, suddenly he smiled. "Yeah! Let's go for it!"

Later that night, Takeshi Yamasaki was walking Chiharu home from Eriol's house. As it was quite late, they were the only one on the street.

"I didn't think I helped that much…" Chiharu suddenly said aloud, interrupting Takeshi's thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"I was referring to Sakura's problem…"

"Oh…" 

As they walked on, Chiharu decided to make a move on Takeshi and slowly moved closer to him. Takeshi, who felt uncomfortable with this, suddenly stopped in his stride, surprising Chiharu. 

"Is there anything wrong, Yamasaki?" 

"No…I can only send you up to here today…"

"Eh…why? You always walk me all the way home…"

"I-I've got things to do back in the office…"

"I see…" 'Looks like I'll have to use Plan B…'

"Yeah…um…good-bye…"

As Takeshi walked away, Chiharu pretended to trip over something and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ow…it hurts…"

Seeing this, Takeshi rushed to Chiharu's side.

"Are you ok?" 

"No…looks like you'll have to send me back after all…ow…" As she said this, she suggestively pulled at her skirt, showing off her shapely legs. As Takeshi resisted the temptation to look at her legs, he suddenly stood up. 

"I-I am sorry! I have to go…" After saying this, Takeshi ran away from her.

"Hey wait…"  

When Takeshi finally rounded the street corner, he sighed in relief as he chanted to himself, "I will no succumb to temptation, I will not succumb to temptation…"

Meanwhile, Chiharu was still sitting on the ground, thinking.

'Why can't my methods of seduction work?' She thought to herself as she looked down at her clothing. 'It should work…unless he's…a homosexual!?'

Next morning at B&B advertising, Video editing room…

"What in the world are you guys doing? Are you working or slacking? All it takes is some cutting here and there and you're done…"

Syaoran and Takashi looked up to find their boss, Saotoshi Ryu, staring down at them. "…so what in the world is taking you guys so long?" he continued as he sat down on one of the empty chairs around him.

Syaoran responded by fiddling around with the AV controls, replaying a scene from their latest television ad. "I don't send out an ad of which I am not satisfied with…it's this part…" On the television screen, was a scene of two people making out on a bed. Seeing this, Saotoshi rolls his eyes. 

"Well, how am I to know? It's only a hotel commercial! It all depends on the people watching it…besides we've already overshot our budget." He said, handing Syaoran a sheet of paper stating some account balances. 

"You're right…" Syaoran answered after glancing through the balances. Then, Saotoshi stood up and started to leave.

"Remember, we need something quick, cheap and good…" Saotoshi said just before leaving the editing room.

As the door closed, Syaoran sighed as he watched the video again. "I guess I'll have to take his advice…" he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

Later that evening…

The mansion was dark and foreboding. There was silence. Suddenly, a tinkling sound was heard and we hear a key enter the keyhole. The front door is unlocked and it swung open, revealing a dark figure covered in shadow. The dark figure lifted up his arm and pressed into the wall and a click sound was heard. A white light lit up the entire apartment, revealing the dark figure to be Li Syaoran. As he started taking off his shoes, thoughts of what happened the day before appeared in his mind. 

_("You see…just don't tell him that first. Say you're getting married first. Then if he agrees to the marriage, then the problem is solved. Pregnancy after an engagement is a common occurrence, isn't it?"_

_"You don't want to marry him?"_

"Well, with the pregnancy and stuff, I didn't really have time to think about the marrying him… So, alright?"

_"Yeah! Let's go for it!")_

When his bare feet touched the floor, he stepped onto the smooth acrylic tile floor of his apartment and walked towards his room as he checked his mail, throwing the junk mail into the dustbin and stuffing the rest into his shirt pocket. Just as he was about to enter his room, there was a tapping of feet from the upper floor and sound of moving feet echoed through the hallway as this mystery person came down the stairs and it is…

"Mom! You don't have to stay up late to wait for me you know! I am a grown man, not a little boy…" exclaimed Syaoran.

"I am YOUR mother you know, can't I show a little concern for my son…besides you'll always be Mommy's little boy…" Mrs. Li said, smiling, as she came down the stairs, holding a blue mug from which she had been drinking coffee. 

"Yeah…whatever…"

"Well, since you're back, I'll go have a bath before I sleep then…"

"Um…mom…I've got something to tell you…"

Syaoran suddenly had a serious look on his face. He had been steeling himself up for this moment.

Mrs. Li had a curious expression on his face. 

"Well, what is it?" 

'Got to let her relax…' "Well, why don't you sit down first, mom?"

Mrs. Li had a smile on her face as Syaoran pulled out a chair from the dining table and motioned her to sit down. 

"Why, thank you Syaoran…so what do you have to tell me?"

'Ok…it's now or never…' "Well, actually it's about me marrying…" 

Syaoran never had a chance to finish his sentence as the front door suddenly burst open, revealing four ladies, clad in various dresses and carrying an obscene amount of shopping bags. 

"TADAIMA! We're home!" Fanren, the oldest sister announced cheerfully as the four sisters of the Li family started running around the house with their shopping bags. One by one, the sisters took turns kissing their mother's cheek. 

"Nice to see you home!" Mrs. Li called out to them as they happily went up to their rooms before turning to Syaoran, who had a pained look on his face. "Anything wrong…wait a minute, you were talking about marrying someone…"

"Brother, getting married? This is news…" Fuutie, the second sister, said as she came down the stairs, catching what her mother said to Syaoran. 

"Um…yeah, I am getting married…kind of…"

"What do you mean 'kind of'? I haven't even seen how she looks like yet! What kind of person is she? What does she do for a living?" Mrs. Li asked excitedly as Fuutie stared curiously at Syaoran. 

"Ok…look, she's a VERY normal person, with a VERY normal job in a departmental store…" 

"So how old is she?" Fuutie asked as the other three sisters came down to join them, attracted by their mother's excited voice.

"About…twenty…" Syaoran answered with some effort as he felt the pressure piled onto him.

"Well, that's ok…about your age…" Feimei, the younger sister said calmly. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were about to marry her? You could have brought her here so that mom could look at her…" Mrs. Li complained.

"Well…you see…there were…other factors involved…" Syaoran answered nervously.

"Hmm…xiao di (younger brother) wouldn't marry so easily. You got the girl pregnant didn't you?" Fanren said with an evil grin.

"What!" the other three sisters and Mrs. Li shouted incredulously as they stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

A pained look formed on Syaoran's face as he sighed in defeat. 

"Ah ha! I knew it! With his character, he wouldn't marry so easily, there HAD to be a catch…" Fanren said triumphantly as she happily walked to the kitchen to find something to drink, leaving the rest of the family to interrogate Syaoran. 'I can easily find out the facts later.' she thought.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was getting the brunt of the interrogation. 

"Is it true?" "How does she look like?" "Do you have her hand phone number?" The questions came fast and furious as Syaoran tried to edge away from them. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from among them. "SILENCE!" 

The sisters stopped talking as Mrs. Li, with a slightly shocked look on her face, approached Syaoran.

"Tell me…is it true?"

Syaoran sighed again as he hung his head down guiltily. "It's…true…"

Mrs. Li froze when she heard the answer. Then, all of a sudden, she went emotional.

"Why, Syaoran, why? How am I going to answer to your deceased father? This kind of irresponsible behaviour…how could you shame the family like that…" 

As Mrs. Li started bawling, the rest of the sisters helped her into her room upstairs as they tried consoling her. When Syaoran started following them up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Xiao Di, just let her have some peace…maybe tomorrow will be back to normal…" Fanren said as she started sipping her coffee from her mug. Syaoran nodded his head and turned back into his room. As he lay down on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, hoping that he will wake up the next day and find out that this is all just a nightmare. 

Just outside, Fanren shook her head disappointingly. 'Sigh…how did you get into so much trouble, Xiao Di…'

A few days later…

Syaoran sighed as he waited patiently for Sakura to come down. He had woken up that day to find his with a very disappointed look as he said Ohayo (good morning) to her. Then he finds his sisters suddenly giving him advice on how to treat a girl well and a few suggestions on where to hold his wedding. From this, he intelligently concludes that, number one – Last nights events were not a dream and number two – he was still in deep trouble.

This eventually leads to the situation he was in now. Today, he and Sakura will drive to the Kinomoto family house and beg for mercy and permission to marry their one and only precious daughter. 'Ok…maybe not the mercy part…as long as they don't find out the fact that Sakura's pregnant, the chance of getting slaughtered by Touya is reduced by half.' he thought. As he tried to think of ways to counter Touya's Judo and Kendo moves, the sound of Sakura and Tomoyo coming down the stairs of the apartment interrupted his thoughts.

"Ohayo, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted happily when she reached the foot of the stairs.         "Ohayo, Sakura, Tomoyo." Syaoran greeted back, though not as cheerful as he tried to hide the glum look on his face. Tomoyo just nodded her head in response.

"So, this is what you're wearing there…" Tomoyo said, pointing at Syaoran's suit and tie. 

"Yah…doesn't it look good?" Syaoran said proudly as he adjusted his blazer. 

"Oh well…"

That was when Sakura noticed Syaoran's car. 

"Wow…nice car…" Just as Sakura put her hands on the hood of the car, Syaoran exclaimed.

"No! Don't touch it…"

Tomoyo observed this with interest as she approached the pair. 

"Ah…it looks like quite an old car…nicely restored…" Tomoyo mentioned to Syaoran. 

"Of course…it's a 1970s Volkswagen Beetle…took me several months to restore it too…" Syaoran responded as he lovingly wiped the windshield with a piece of cloth.  

Sakura walked over to the passenger side and tried to open the door. 

"It's stuck…" Sakura said as she tried to pull at the door handle. 

"No. Wait…I'll do it…" Syaoran walked over to the passenger side and gently opened the car door. "Here…please go in…" 

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as she eased herself into the car. "Thank you…" 

Tomoyo sighed as she moved closer to Sakura to speak to her. "You were very happy just now when he did that, weren't you…do you really think he did that for you alone, he did that because he did not want anyone to damage his car…"

Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked, "Is it true?" 

"Of course not…I was sincere when I did that…" Syaoran said.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a 'Nah, it can't be…' look as she playfully played with the gear box in the car. 

"No!" 

Tomoyo and Sakura turned to Syaoran and gave him a curious look. 

"Um…just don't touch it…" Syaoran said lamely as he went back to the driver's side of the car.  

"Told you so…" Tomoyo said to Sakura, who suddenly had an unsure look on her face.

Midway through the journey, Syaoran tried to strike up a conversation with Sakura. 

"So…tell me about your parents…" Syaoran said. 

"…Actually, they both died when I was three years old in a car accident…"

"Oh…sorry about that…" Syaoran apologized.

Sakura just shook her head. "No…its ok really…I don't really remember them anyway. Since then, my brother has been taking care of me…we're really close you know…" 

Syaoran gulped nervously as he thought about-facing Touya alone.

Later that day…

"Um…you wanted to see me, Chiharu?" Eriol said as he sat himself down on one of the chairs at the table. 

"Yes…I…I've got a problem…tell me what do you think of me?" 

"Huh?" Eriol asked confused.

"What I mean is…how do I look…" Chiharu said as she brushed her long hair back. Eriol unconsciously looked at Chiharu's chest area, starting to get attracted to her.

"Well…before I answer, just promise me you will not say anything to Tomoyo about this…" Eriol said as he stared into her eyes.

Chiharu just shrugged. "Sure…" 

"Well, I think you look hot…"

Chiharu sighed in relief when she heard his answer. "Phew…and I thought I actually lost my powers of seduction…I wonder why he ran…" 

"Huh? What do you mean 'he'? You mean I am mistaken…" 

Chiharu stared at him for a while before realizing what he meant. "Seesh! No way! Why in the world would I want to be with you anyway? "I was referring to Takeshi…" 

Hearing Takeshi's name aroused Eriol's curiosity. "Takeshi? What's wrong with him?" 

"I am beginning to think that he prefers the opposite sex…you know… gay…" 

A few hours later…

'Takeshi…gay? I just don't see it…' Eriol thought as he slowly walked home. When he reached his apartment building, he was surprised to see Takeshi waiting at the steps leading to his apartment on the top floor. 

"Eriol! I am so glad to see you!" Takeshi exclaimed as he approached him. 

"Oh…um…hi…" Eriol said nervously as he started fearing for his sex life. 

Meanwhile…

"We're here!" Sakura announced to Syaoran as he eased his Volkswagen to a stop near the Kinomoto family house. "Remember what we went through in the car together, alright? You're deeply in love with me, so much that you decided to propose to me and…we've not been intimate before…" 

"What about kissing?" Syaoran asked. 

"No…we've not even kissed…" 

Syaoran groaned in disappointment. "Why?" 

"Look…my brother is a little bit protective of me, so…please bear with this alright?" 

"Ok then…" 

As they approached the house, Syaoran slowly became more and more nervous. 

"Um…maybe we should do this some other time…" Syaoran said as he tried to turn back towards his car. Seeing this, Sakura dragged him to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. 

"W-what are you d-doing, Sakura?" Syaoran said nervously. 

"You are going to see my brother…" Sakura answered, shrugging her shoulders as she smiled.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Touya, dressed in his Judo uniform. When they both saw each other, they both exclaimed at the same time. "You!" 

Sakura looked surprised for a moment as both Syaoran and Touya stared suspiciously at each other.  "Y-you mean you both know each other?"

Just as Syaoran was about to answer Sakura, Touya rudely cut him off. 

"Of course I know him…I would never forget a guy who would go so low…" Touya said as the staring contest continued. 

Next Chapter: What happened between Syaoran and Touya in the past? Is Takeshi Yamazaki really gay? Find out in the next chapter of Shotgun Marriage!


End file.
